Semblance
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: He was gone. Just like that it was all taken away and now the only thing he had left was this dead body; that was only the husk of what used to be.
1. Chapter 1

A scream tore through his throat. Birds screeched and flooded out of the tree tops and into the sky. He tried to raise his hands to stem the flow of blood, but as they moved forward they were yanked back. Chains dug into his wrists. This was not what was supposed to happen. The sound of metal against metal ground against his ears. Laughing echoed through the forest. It was dark, evil. It stabbed him in the thigh and seemed to relish in his pained groan. His head felt light and his vision saw only darkness. If he did live through this he would never see the sky again. He would forever feel shamed. Dieing would bring no shame. Dieing for your home would bring only honor. So shall he meet his end defending his homeland. He will die for honor and refuse to live for shame. Pain erupted at every point in his body. Gritting his teeth he kicked his leg out. He grunted as the knife pushed deeper into him. The momentary surprise made him lessen his hold on the chains. Taking what may be his only chance he yanked his hands back. His hold was gone. Reaching for the dagger that had been thrown aside earlier he held onto the wooden handle tightly. The gold leafs decorating the handle held a semblance to his home. The leafs that fell every day and dotted the ground. The comfort of home gave him strength the launch himself forward the gasping noise. Soon the gasping changed to gurgling as blood poured out of the traitor elf's mouth. As blood poured from his mouth and the knife in his chest stayed firmly planted there; the traitor smirked. He looked at the creature in front of him. The dull grey eyes had tears of blood flowing down from them. His breathing was becoming labored. Nothing could be done for him. Even the best healer would fail at saving him.

"a' telwa dear taren Legolas" He whispered. His body went slack and he slumped to the ground. Legolas let the adrenaline wash away like a tidal wave. He stumbled back a few feet before his legs gave way and he fell on his back. Sun peaked through the trees leafs and cascaded onto the cold elf. He wheezed and vaguely felt the elven snored impaled in his stomach. The trees were crying. Legolas reached out and felt a sapling tree underneath his fingertips. Petting the leafs he sent calming words to the trees.

"****úa**** be dem" he whispered. The flower bed he feel on smelt like fresh rain. His eyes started to close.

"Ada" he cried out softly. His voice slowly faded away and his world came to a stop.

Thranduil ran. Dozens of elf's were behind him. He payed them no mind. He only followed the wavering connection only a parent to their child had. He burst into the clearing just as the connection snapped. And any hope for saving his son was trampled. The smell hit him before the scene did.

The coppery sent of blood was horrifyingly familiar. He just stared. The dead captian and trusted friend was dead next to his feet. His son's dagger hand crafted by his wife was in his heart Thranduil bowed his head. But missing was the normal signs of greaving were not present. Instead hair shawoded eyes filled with anger and disbelief. Thanduil stepped forward and knelt as to close a dead warriors eyes. But instead pulled the dagger out of his chest. He took his own dagger as to not dirty his sons any longer and plunged it into his chest again. He wished to the king of the undiying lands that his spirit would burn for all time. This Elf was as evil as they come.

He felt stupid. He had fought with this Elf for nine hundred and sixty years. Yet he had never seen this. This elf had fought side by side with his _son._ This dark being had been near his _child. _He wanted to tear out his hair, scream, stomp his feet, and curse the gods. Nothing would please him more then to have killed him himself. To hear his screams as Thandruil inflicted a million times more pain on him would have been _music_ to his delicately pointed ears. He moved to stab the dead trash again. A gentle hand stopped him. It was Elrond . His brown hair feel on his hand and his eyes held nothing but saddness. He had been there healing Legolas from a suprise atack by orcs. He had followed him thinking he could be of help. But by now...he...he was gone. Elrond help him to his feet and led him to a small patch of daisy's. On this patch of flowers was his baby. Well in Thanduil's mind he was and always will be his baby. His blond hair was semi spread around him giving a partial halo effect. The fatal blow was gaping. The fatal wepon-an elven sword- was cast aside thick globs of blood stuck to the shining meance. Falling to his knees Thanduil sobed. He crawled over to the still body of what was once his son and let out a wail. The Elf's present who were already starting their song of mourning and greif turned there heads. Thanduil didn't care about his apperence or pride at this point as Logolas was pressed to his chest and he curled his own living body around the corpse. King be dammed. Legolas- No his Ion-Nin was dead and his whole world shattered like glass around him.

* * *

a' telwa dear taren Legolas"-It's to late Prince Legolas

"****úa**** be dem"=Don't be sad


	2. sequel and poll

Okay so im writing a sequel currently and want to know your opinion. The question is on my profile and it will close April 30th so hurry. BTW one does have a happy ending though it seems like it dosent. I won't say which one but vote and find out!


End file.
